Funtime Freddy
Funtime Freddy is one of the antagonists of Sister Location. He is the funtime version of the original Freddy Fazbear. Role in Sister Location Funtime Freddy appears in Night 2, attempting to jumpscare the player. In Night 3, there is a point in which you'll need to press a button on the Bonnie Puppet. However, the puppet will detach and sneak around Freddy's body. If you do not press Bonnie's button in time, Bon Bon will jumpscare and kill you. He is last seen on night 5 in the scooping room. However, his endoskeleton has been removed, leaving only his inanimate shell. Freddy's Dialogue "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!" "BON-BON, SAY HI TO OUR FRIENDS!" "I know you're over there somewhere!" "Laughs, I know you're over there somewhere." "I see you over there in the dark, come on out!" "Hey, Bon - Bon, I think that's the birthday boy over there. We should go give him a surprise!" "Well, hello again!" "Laughs Well, hello again!" Jumpscare Sound Bon-Bon's Dialogue "Calm down, and go back to sleep. No one is here." "Shhh, go back to your stage. Everything is ok." "Everything is ok, lets go back to sleep." "Oh calm down, I think it was just a mouse." "Nope, no one is here." "Shhh, its bedtime. Lets go back to our stage." "You must be hearing things silly. giggle" Trivia *Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy are the only animal based animatronics within the Sister Location game. *Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy are based off of their FNaF 1 counterparts. *Strangely, Funtime Freddy does not have the Funtime Auditorium as his main location. **But his endoskeleton can be seen at times when watching out for Foxy,However, it has yellow eyes and two hands *Funtime Freddy's puppet Bon-Bon appears to be a separate animatronic complete with a separate power supply, as well as separate voice boxes and jumpscares. As proven by how even when Freddy was deactivated, Bon-Bon was still moving around and fully aware of its surroundings. *The Bonnie Puppet's capabilities resemble the Nightmare Cupcake's in FNAF4, both jumpscaring the player rather than their larger partners. *Funtime Freddy is voiced by Kellen Goff. *Apparently, in several lines of dialogue, Funtime Freddy calls the Bonnie hand puppet "Bon-Bon". This may be a possible reference to Markiplier, the way how Markiplier calls Bonnie in the original games. *Funtime Freddy stands at a height of 6.0 ft and weighs in at 350 lbs. *As the blueprints show, Funtime Freddy was specifically designed to assist in the murder of children, by storing their bodies inside his belly. **Upon a close inspection a dead child is visible inside of Funtime Freddy's "Storage Tank" in the blueprints. *Bon-Bon's voice is used by the player to get Freddy back on their stage. **This is proven by the fact that the sound files for this mechanic are labeled bon1, bon2 and ect. *Freddy's voice and words bear resemblence to that of The Joker from the Batman franchise. Gallery Funtime_Freddy_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Freddy in the trailer. SLIcon.jpg|Funtime Freddy as the Game Mascot SLGameplay1.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room |Funtime Freddy's Counterpart in the Original Story Freddy.PNG|Funtime Freddy as he appears in the Extras Menu FuntimeFreddyBETA.png|What Funtime Freddy was originally going to look like seen in the Extras Menu FuntimeFreddySchematics.png|Funtime Freddy's Blueprint orYs6B1.jpg|Brightened version of Freddy in the Breaker Room. SLReviewFooter-1024x431.png|Funtime Freddy's remains. Closeface.png|Funtime Freddy dormant and waiting to be 'scooped'. Openface.png|Funtime Freddy after you open up his faceplates. bongon.png|Bon-Bon hiding from the player in hopes to ambush the player. funbot1.png|Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton that can be found rarely in Funtime Auditorium. (front) funbot2.png|Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton that can be found rarely in Funtime Auditorium. (left) funbot3.png|Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton that can be found rarely in Funtime Auditorium. (right) Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Band Members Category:Sister Location Category:Male